Avengers:Age of Extinction
by ShadowDrakgon
Summary: In the year 2017 the Avenger's failed at stopping Ultron causing the end of the Heroic Age and now the year is 2025 and Ultron rules and only a few humans remain and Ultron is hunting down any hero's and mutants but now the New Heroic Age is starting and it all starts with a 16 year old telekinetic mutant named Norman Friedan.
1. Prologue

**New Avenger's:Ultron**

**Prologue**

**New York City**

**2017**

"Cap!" Tony screamed as his fellow Avenger fell to the floor. Tony flew down and aimed his repulsor cannon's at Ultron. "Petty Avenger. "Ultron said then fired two massive lazer's from his eye's sending Tony flying back, Ultron walked over Captain America's lifeless body and headed towards Tony who lay on the ground his armor smoking. Tony began coughing. "You'll never win...even if we...fai-. Tony was cut off by Ultron firing another beam of lazer's into Tony. Ultron looked up at the burning city streets and how the dead heroes and civilians littered them fueling the ever growing flames as the swept the bodies away into nothing but ash. Ultron was suddenly hit by a bullet in the back of his head, he turned around with sonic speed facing his opponents. Two Avengers stood before him. "Scanning,scanning...scan complete...Avengers Hawkeye and Black Widow, "Ultron stop this madness!" Hawkeye screamed pointing his bow at Ultron. "Why would I stop?" "You created me to better the Earth and the only way to do that is to exterminate the people that kill it...YOU!" Ultron said then raised his arms and fired his own repulsor cannon's at Black Widow. Black widow shrecked in pain as the blast had severed her arm, she bent to your knee's crying and holding her wound. "_Natasha!" Hawkeye screamed but was then blasted by Ultron making a massive hole in chest sending him to the ground lifeless, Black Widow was shaking as Ultron made his way towards her, he stood over her the sun reflecting off his a__damantium__ plating and as Ultron raised his arm a__s a__ repulsor beam slammed into Ultron __and he turned around and then another beam hit Ultron in the face and Ultron raised his head then lowered his and fired his replusor beams at the invisble target and then he was blown back into a building._

_ Tony was now above Natasha his armor punctured and smoking and his face was bruised and he flew down and landed next to Natasha and then pictured her up and then began to fly away. Ultron came out of the building that Tony blasted him in and then looked up and saw Tony and carrying Natasha flying away. "Arrrrragh!" Ultron screamed and then began firieng at Tony and Natasha but didn't hit them. "No matter, Ultron has prevailed." Ultron said aloud. _

_ Tony __flew past the buring skyscraper's and landed on top of a ruined Avengers Tower. "Hold still." Tony said then a small lazer came out from the wirst of his armor and then began weilding Natasha's wound together. "Tony...we,we." Natasha didn't finsih and tears started running down her face. "I know Natasha we need to stay low, Ultron will be hunting the surviving hero's and we won't stop until we are all dead." Tony looked concerned and then stared off at the smoke filled sky._


	2. Chapter 1

**Avengers:Age Of Extinction**

**Chapter 1**

**Boston Safe Zone**

**2025 **

"Norman wake up...you need to take me to school!" Norman turned over and opened one eye and saw his little sister next to him and a smile formed across Norman's face. "Alright,alright, now go get dressed." Norman sat up and stretched his arms out as his little sister ran out of the room, Norman stood up and yawned then pointed his arm towards his closet door and opened it using his telekinesis powers and pulling a black t-shirt,brown coat, and blue jeans plus black gloves towards his direction and lowered them onto his bed. Norman walked over to his window and pressed his forearm against the upper part of the window and rested his forehead against his forearm and starred out the window. The sky was a dark yellow color and the streets were littered with debris and scattered with people and hundreds of Ultron-13's flying around or on the ground checking identification and serving "justice."

_Just a normal day._ Norman thought to himself then got dressed

Norman opened the door to his room and walked out and then slammed the door shut. "Sophia you ready?" Norman called out to her walking down the small hallway of his apartment. Suddenly Sophia ran out of her room and rushed Norman stopping inches away from him. "Yep!" She said cheerfully with a big smile on her face then began to walk to the living room, Sophia had a purple and pink dress along with a faded pink backpack. Norman followed her to the living room and and then diverted his path and went to the small kitchen that was directly across from the living room and went over to a small fridge and Norman pulled it open and grabbed two brown paper bags and the went over to the door were Sophia was waiting. Norman bent down and handed one of the bags to Sophia. "Now you don't let that older girl." Norman stopped "What was her name?" Norman asked. "Raquel." Sophia responded with a humph. "Right, Raquel. Now you don't let Raquel steal your lunch again or you tell me understand." Norman asked grinning at his sister. "Yes Norman." Sophia responded then sighed and opened the door and walked out with Norman behind her grabbing his black backpack with his telekinesis powers sliding over his shoulder's then closed the apartment door and locked it.

Norman and Sophia walked down the street heading to a big building in the distance with cracks running all along the building and a sign attached to the front of the that read **KIMMBERLY SCHOOL DISTRICT**. Sophia looked up at Norman and began talking. "Why did you quit school after everything happened?" Norman shrugged. "Well someone has to take care of us." Norman paused and then went to one knee and looked at Sophia in the eye's. "Sophia, I have to keep you safe. After mom and dad died it went on to me to provide whatever we need to survive." Sophia pouted. "But you didn't answer my quest-." Norman interrupted her. "I'm going to be late for work so go on now I'll see you around eight and I'll bring home your favorite!" Norman called out to her as he began running down the street. _If she only knew._ Norman thought and suddenly a massive explosion went off behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Avengers:Age Of Extinction**

**Chapter 2**

**Boston Safe Zone**

**2025 **

Norman quickly turned around and starred at the explosion then sprinted towards his sister's school to see flame rising from the building and Ultron-13's were flying around shooting repulsor blasts at a skyscraper that towered above the rest of the block. _Can't use my powers. _Norman thought then quickly moved his eyes back towards the school which was still burning. _Come one, come one, please be alive." _Norman continued sprinted sprinting down the block when suddenly a Ultron-13 landed crashed a few feet from Norman then another landed in front of Norman and pointed his arm towards him with a open hand pointing his repulsor cannon at Norman. "Citizen please leave the area it is not safe." Norman ignored the bot and sprinted past it, The Ultron bot quickly grabbed Norman's arm with lightning fast speed, "Scanning, scanning...mutation detected." Norman's eyes widened as the Ultron let go of his arm then aimed his repulsor cannon at him. "Prepare to die." Norman raised his hand and used his telekinesis to push the Ultron back put the Ultron still stood unfazed. Norman jumped to the side as the Ultron fired a blast then Norman quickly began to sprint towards the school again with the Ultron chasing him.

"Stop!" The Ultron whaled behind him. "Shouldn't you be fighting whatever the hell the rest of your buddies are fighting up in that damned skyscraper!" Norman responded with a shout then busted through the doors of the school and used his powers to shut them with a loud slam. A teacher rushed out of the main office. "Mr. Friedan! What a pleasant surprise." Norman grabbed the woman's shoulders. "Not trying to be rude miss, but were is my sister?" "You unhand me this instance young man." Norman let go of the woman and used his powers to lift her up. "Were is my sister and you better respond fast lady." The Ultron now arrived at the front door and blasted through it. The woman screamed. "Hes a freak, mutant, demon! Help me!" The Ultron then raised his arm and fired a blast from his repulsor cannon hitting the woman in the side instantly killing her. "Now for _you!"_ The Ultron flew at Norman and took a hold of him by his shirt and blasted up making a hole in the going through the building leaving three massive holes in the building. Norman bent his hand into a fist the punched the Ultron square in its face. "Ow!" Norman shouted. _ You should have though ahead Friedan. _ As they got higher and higher Norman began to fell short of breathe then the Ultron suddenly stopped. "Prepare to die." The Ultron said then let go of Norman sending him spiraling uncontrollably towards the ground.


End file.
